


Neighborhood Spies

by The_WeirdOne



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Language, Nerd Tim Drake, Secret Crush, Tags May Change, Tim Drake is So Done, Undercover Missions, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_WeirdOne/pseuds/The_WeirdOne
Summary: Jason and Tim are meeting for a very special mission. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post. I'm going to continue this. I hope you enjoy!!

It wasn't normal for Tim to be summoned to Bruce's study, so when Alfred told him Bruce wanted him to go there, he freaked out a little. _"What did I do wrong?,"_ he thought as he sat down, waiting. "Damn, you look like death warmed over," a voice called out. There was no mistaking that voice as Jason's. "Jason, I didn't expect to see you here," Tim said, turning around to see the 6 foot, 200 pound man that was Jason Todd. "Bruce called me," he explained, as he sat next to Tim. "Same," he replied. What did Bruce want with them? "Thank you for meeting me here," Bruce said walking out of the bookshelf that lead to the batcave. He wasn't in costume. Jason and Bruce weren't best buddies, but they also didn't hate each other. Tim was...proud of Jason. He at least trying to rejoin the family. "I called you here, because I have a special mission for you two. There is a drug ring that I want you to shut down. To do this you two are going to pretend to be married. We have already arranged everything. Get packing because you are moving tomorrow." Bruce explained. 

**No. Fucking. Way.**


	2. Karen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Karen. And oh boy oh boy is she something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say this is inspired by GeneratorCat's "New Boys on the Block." I highly recommend that you check it out because it's really funny. Anyways thanks for the kudos, and I'd like to hear your thoughts on this story. And I know I posted this pretty quickly but there's not much to do in quarantine.

**6 AM**

_3 hours of sleep_

It was enough for Tim. If he was being honest he couldn't sleep. He was going to be **living** with his longtime crush. A crush who would never like him back. It was going to be a nightmare. 

Tim dragged himself downstairs, he needed coffee and some cinnamon scones. Dick and Damian were already there. 

"Tt, Drake." 

"Morning to you too demon brat." 

"Morning Tim!" 

"Morn'in Dick." 

"Father told me about you and Todd's mission," Damian snickered. "Shut the fuck up gremlin," Tim replied, grabbing a scone. "Damian, be nice," Dick reminded as he ate his cereal. Tim just rolled his eyes. "I know you and Little Wing will do a great job!" He exclaimed, ruffling Tim's hair. "I gotta go take a shower. The moving van will be here soon," Tim said as he finished his coffee. 

Tim would usually shower then eat, because of Wayne Enterprises, but today was different. He didn't have to worry about W.E. 

**8 AM**

Tim watched as numerous boxes were being moved. "So who's driving?," Jason asked, as if the answer wasn't obvious. "Me," Tim replied, climbing into the driver's seat, with Jason settled into the passenger one. Tim sighed. It was going to be a long ride. 

**3 PM**

Tim was right about the ride. But hey, at least they made it. And immediately after he stepped out of the car he face planted. Or he WOULD'VE landed face first if Jason hadn't caught him. "Careful sweetie, we wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face of yours," he said, as he pulled Tim against his chest. Though he couldn't see him, he could tell Jason was smirking. Tim tried to squirm out of his grip, but he couldn't. He looked up at the house. It was nice, pale blue with a nice white roof, and a gorgeous front porch. Jason (who was still holding Tim,) whistled. "Well, ain't she beautiful," he said. "Yeah, it's so cute," someone called out. Jason and Tim turned around to see a woman with dirty blonde hair, pulled back into a low ponytail. She was wearing a sky blue jogging outfit. "Hi, I'm Karen," she introduced, shaking both men's hands. She blushed a little as her hand met with Jason's. And NO Tim DID NOT think about punching her in the face. "Well I'm Jason, and this is my husband Tim," Jason said. Tim put on, what he dubbed the gala smile. He used it all the time when he had to go to any gala or party. Karen nodded. Tim knew she was only paying attention to Jason. 

"We should really move all of this in," Tim piper up. Jason nodded. "Uh...is there anything I can help with?" Karen asked. Tim wanted to tell her to fuck off, but thankfully he didn't. Instead Jason replied with, "Nah, we got everything under control." Karen nodded, then said, "I live 2 houses down, feel free to visit any time!" And with that she was gone.


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two favorite birds come up with A PLAN! Though Tim might not like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I now I a schedule. I will upload a chapter every other week. Sometimes I will also upload one-shots. I want to start a new series called "Keeping up With the Waynes." (Dont worry I'll still upload chapters to this)I'm already going to include Jaytim. I'd really appreciate if you guys could give me other ships. Thanks!!

"I don't like her," Tim announced, once they finished unpacking. "Well damn replacement, what the fuck did she ever do to you?" Jason inquired. "Jay, she's literally involved in a drug ring, and possibly human trafficking," Tim explained, glaring at Jason. "We deal with people who are WAY worse than her on a near daily basis, Timbers, she must've done some'in to piss you off," Jason said, as he unzipped a duffel bag. "Uh...there aren't heads in there....right?" Tim asked. Jason snorted. He'll take that as a no. "Anyways, why does it matter to you?" Tim asked. "Because you're my darling husband and I want you to be happy." Instead of replying, Tim grabbed his tablet as his face heated up. 

After 30 minutes of silence, Tim comes up with a plan. "I have a plan, Karen said something about some neighborhood party every Saturday, so what if we go there to familiarize ourselves with everyone. Then once we earn their trust we can start gathering intel. If we're pursevsive enough then we can infiltrate one of their meetings," Tim explains, "The sooner we win over their hearts, the sooner we can go back to Gotham." Except Tim didn't really want to go back to Gotham, because that would mean Jason would start ignoring him. Which then ment he would be rejected by his crush. _"FML"_ Tim thought, forgetting about the whole plan. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Jason countered, "I think only one of us should go. We could pretend to be in a bad marriage, which would explain the whole drug thing." 

He was right. "Who should it be?" Tim asked."Me, its gonna be more convincing. I mean its pretty unbelievable that a little coffee addicted nerd like you would want to break up with a hot buff guy like me," Jason preened. Tim shook his head, _"This man's ego is worse than Dick's."_

"Okay fine. So you'll do all of that but what about me?" Tim questioned. There was no way in hell he was going to sit around and do nothing. The older man had an answer to that though. "You can look around the neighborhood and try to find....something." It seemed pretty reasonable. 

"Now, let's get pizza. 'Cause I'm starv'in!" Jason exclaimed. There was a pizza parlor a few blocks away. Tim saw it on the way here. 

**Time to get this show on the road**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcomed! ♡♡


	4. Nightmares and Cathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim has a nightmare. We meet Cathy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter isn't the best. This has been STRESSFUL. I hope you enjoy though!

"Why couldn't we get two beds again?" 

"'Cause Bruce is an asshole who hates us." 

They hadn't noticed this before, but their bed was pretty small. The situation was made 10× worse by the fact that Tim was a cuddler. A cuddler who was attracted to the man he was sleeping with. **It was going to be a nightmare.**

_The house was quiet. Not everyone's asleep quiet but something happened quiet. Patrol was boring, not much crime, maybe a mugging or two. He had exams tommorow, so Bruce made him turn in early. He quickly took a shower and changed into he pajamas, before he went down the hallway, the hallway covered in blood. His dad's blood..... **"DAD!"**_ __

"TIM!" Jason shouted, shaking the younger man. "Jason....wha- what are you doing?" Tim asked groggily. "You were shaking and crying in your sleep....are you okay?" Jason inquired. 

_Nightmares great,_ the other man thought, with a sad distant look in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine, uh, thanks by the way," Tim replied, rubbing the back of his neck. The look he got was one of disbelief, but luckily he wasn't pushed any further, instead the lights were turned off again.   


The former robins were woken up to someone knocking. Tim didn't remember falling asleep after his nightmare. He also didn't remember cuddling with Jason's pillow. _Better cuddling with the pillow then the person,_ Tim thought, as he blushed. Thankfully Jason didn't seem to notice. 

At the door, they were greeted by a short woman with short,dark, curly aburn hair, and bright green eyes. She had a pair of cat eyed glasses. "Hi! I'm Cathy, Karen told me about y'all," She greeted, eyeing Jason. Tim had to fight the urge to slam the door in her face. 

"Yeah, I'm Jason, and this is Tim," Jason introduced. Cathy nodded, ignoring Tim's eyeroll. 

"Well, I should get go'in, don't wanna disturb y'alls breakfast. Oh! I don't know if Karen told ya, but we're hav'in a party this Friday, We'd really appreciate if you folks came!" Cathy explained, as she practically skipped away from the house. 

As soon as she was gone, Tim went into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. 

As Jason went to make....something, Tim talked about his plans for the week. He wanted to scout, figure out the town, while Jason introduced himself to the neighbors. Then, the next day they'd switch. Then Friday, while Jason was at the party, Tim would place bugs around town, and in everyone's houses. "The less we're seen together, the more people will think we're falling apart," Jason concluded, moving the white streak of hair out of his eyes. He set two plates of delicious looking pancakes on the table. Tim took a bite, and his face lit up. "Jay! These pancakes are just as good as Alfred's!" 

Jason blushed as he said,"Uh yeah I used to help Alf a lot in the kitchen." Tim smiled. _Of course he did,_ he thought fondly. 

Tim had a chance to see a side of Jason, that everyone thought was dead. And there was no way in hell he was going to waste it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be Tim's POV 
> 
> Oh btw Cathy's supposed to have a southern accent. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!


	5. We All Hate Human Interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim goes to the store.   
> Jason introduces himself.   
> Fuck Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy sugar snap peas! I haven't updated in a LONG time. Sorry about that. I made an outline of this story so updates should be more frequent. Anyways enjoy!

**Tim's POV**

This town is too nice.To perfect. It's the exact opposite of Gotham. No pollution, nice people, clean streets, and no crime.If I ever gave up Red Robin, this is definitely the place I'd move to. But it isn't all sunshine and rainbows. Bruce sent me and Jay here to shut down a drug, and possibly a human trafficking ring. Jason. People would call me crazy for having a crush on the guy who tried to kill me. But, what people (exception being Bart and Kon) don't know is that my crush goes all the way back to when he was wearing those attrouis shorts. Yeah, I have problems, but which bat doesn't? 

My job's pretty simple, go walk around town and make a list of places to plant bugs. Maybe listen in on some conversations, nothing special. I almost feel bad for Jay, he has to actually interact with other human beings. But, I know he'll be fine. Oracle has footage of Red Hood talking to the working girls in his territory. (Granted these people are nothing like them.) It's kinda funny how he can scare the crap,out of criminals, but still retain a heart of gold. It's just one more trait that I find appealing about him. 

Up ahead I saw a Supermarket. Jason gave me a list of items to buy. I can't recall the last time I went grocery shopping, I usually get them delivered to my apartment. Steph constantly teases me about it, but between college, W.E,and Red Robin, I just don't have time for shopping. 

I gotta say I'm so used to people staring at me, that it's weird when no one spares me a second glance. I'm not complaining. I'd grabbed everything on the list, including some extra things. I walked up to the cash register when I heard someone scream, "LET ME TALK TO YOUR MANAGER!" I recognized that voice as Karen's. I looked on as she yelled at the cashier to get his manager. 

The manager, Sasha, as her name tag, so done with life. Honestly, I could relate. "Karen, what is it this time?" Wow, so this wasn't Karen's first time complaining. "This employee here should be fired!" She screeched, pointing to the poor cashier. Sasha just sighed and asked Karen for a reason. Get this, her reason for firing the employee was because he told her her coupons were expired. Thank the bat training that I didn't burst out laughing. Karen's face when Sasha took the employee's side reminded me of Damien. "Remember Sasha, I got him out of the way of your happy ending," Karen hissed as she stormed out of the supermarket. I pocketed that information as I paid for the groceries. 

**Jay's POV**

Y'know the thing I hated most about galas was interacting with all of the rich folks. They all fake. I could see it in Karen, and in the town. Kathy seems more genuine but she's definitely hiding something. But hey, at least I have Tim. And Tim always keeps it real. I remember when I apologized to him about all of the attempted murders, he kept it real. He was willing to give me a second chance, to show him I could be better. I mean the punch I got really hurt, but it was a start to a great friendship. Who am I kidding? I want to be way more than friends with Tim. Hell I'd give anything to see him cuddling my pillow, or better yet, me. I know it's never going to happen. I mean who would wanna date the guy that tried to kill them? 

I walked up to the house across from ours, and rang the doorbell. A young woman with long, bright blonde hair, dyed blue at the ends opened the door. Her face lit up as soon as she saw me. "Oh, you must be Jason! Karen told us that you just moved here, my name's Allison by the way!" She reminded me of Dick. "Uh yeah, I'm Jason, and I live with my husband Tim. We moved into the house across from yours. We're just introducing ourselves," I explained, trying (and failing) to hide my street rat accent. Allison nodded then asked, "So where is your husband, if you don't mind me asking?" Shit. I really hoped no one would ask but the universe just really likes to fuck with me. Tim told me if anyone did ask to just improvise, so I did. "We got into a fight." There. Simple but believable. Alison looked genuinely sorry for me as she said, "I'm sorry, I hope you two will figure something out. If you ever need anything, my girlfriend Sasha, and I are always happy to help!" Yeah, Allison was a good person. 

I went to the next house and knocked since apparently this person didn't believe in doorbells. "AH, who the hell is this?" A voice huffed as the owner opened the door. It was a man with rich,chocolate brown hair, with tan skin that was like my own. And I just wanted to punch the sneer right of this asshole's face. " _ What do YOU want?"  _ He snarled. This guy was really testing my patience. "Uh yeah...my name's Jason and I just moved here with my husband Tim." "Okay, well my name's Mark, welcome to the neighborhood or something." Mark said, obviously irritated. 

Fucking Mark. 

I barely paid attention to the rest of the people, since they basically said the same thing. 

Fuck Mark though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Discontinuing

So I'm not going to be updating this anymore. I just don't like the story anymore. Though I might come back to a concept like this one day. Thank you for understanding!


End file.
